Secrets and the Admirer
by Shinan7
Summary: For: lilKCsunshine, hope you enjoy this lil one-shot! Ryuji finds a letter and it seems someone admires him. What will he do? Warning: boy/boy love, Bon/Rin!


**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me in any way **or** to anyone that I personally know. Though we might wish it did.**

**Note: As stated on the summery, this little one shot is for lilKCsunshine, the winner of my guess my age thing on my Lovely Tail fic! I hope you like it! Since you didn't reply to my P.M., I just made another Rin/Bon fic since I know you like it because you read Lovely Tail, hope that it's okay, if you wanted another pairing, just let me know and I'll do it! And yes, I am a fellow Pisces, we rule the world hehe joking, maybe lol! XD Happy Birthday to you! Whether it be late or early, hope you don't mind since I have no idea when it is but since you're a Pisces, it means it clos**e! :D

Beta:Landartheconqueror

Rated:K

Secrets and the Admirer

* * *

Ryuji,

Hey, I don't know if this surprises you or not but I've known you for a while now, and I can't help but admire you... But it's more than just that. Ever since I've first met you, laid my eyes on you, I've felt... this pull. It's like something had tied us together a long time ago, and now that we've finally met, it's tugging us closer and closer to each other... Of course, the feeling is just from my end, I have no idea whether you feel the same way or if you've felt that pull too. I hope you do, but that's just me hoping and wishing. I watch you, and I can't help but want to be with you, to hug you, to kiss you... Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I was around since you don't really notice me in this way... and maybe someday I'll tell you who I am.

Your Secret Admirer,

D.T.

(P.S. Those aren't my initials)

* * *

Ryuji had stood outside his dorm room door, the piece of paper held in his hand. The letter had been the start of many. When he had first read it months ago, Ryuji had almost thrown it away... but something had held him back, making him place it in his desk so that he wouldn't lose it.

The next day, he had tried to figure out who could have possibly written the love letter. He scanned over his friends, both during regular classes and Cram School, but he dismissed everyone he didn't really talk to, because the letter sounded like the person knew him pretty well. The girls were the first ones that popped into his head because nobody knew his secret. The one thing he kept from anyone and everyone. Not even Shima or Konekomeru knew about it. Not even a hint had been thrown their way. He had kept that secret close to his heart ever since he'd figured it out.

His first guess was Shiemi, but Ryuji immediately shot that idea down. That girl had a crush on Yukio, it was obvious to everyone except Yukio himself. The letter to him was definitely not from her.

Next up was Izumo, but that idea was laughably impossible. He'd even outright asked her if she would ever write a love letter to him and she had laughed like it had been the greatest joke in the world. She'd thought he'd been joking, so he didn't correct her, and she promptly forgot about it.

That's when his investigation had sputtered a bit. The only other people left were the guys, and he didn't know what to feel about it honestly. All the guys were good friends and he'd kept himself from developing romantic feelings for any of them, so that he wouldn't lose them. Especially if they weren't gay and felt weird after he confessed... but it seemed like one of them had feelings for him. And that's when his brain had shut down; he just couldn't believe that it had been possible for that to happen.

So for a week, he'd put it in the back of his mind. Not forgetting, just not worrying about it for the moment- not forgotten, always there.

Then he'd found another letter, this one was shorter and had made Ryuji's breathing hitch at the words written on the white piece of paper.

* * *

Ryuji,

I don't know whether I scared you away or not, I hope I didn't because that would suck... but if you want me to stop, just leave a letter telling me to stop where you found this one... and I'll stop.

D.T.

* * *

For a second, those words had made Ryuji freeze. Did he want him to stop?

The answer had been no. That was clear in Ryuji's mind. Even though he didn't know who it was, there had been no doubt that Ryuji wanted to find out.

With a smile, Ryuji had written a letter back and left it where his admirer would find it.

* * *

D.T.,

I don't want you to stop.

Ryuji

* * *

That had been six months ago. The two had exchanged dozens and dozens of letters between them during that time. He'd found out a lot about D.T., Though D.T. gave nothing that could reveal to Ryuji who D.T. actually was. D.T. did confirm that he was a guy; it had taken quite a few letters to admit it. He'd been extremely happy when Ryuji had told him that was good because he wasn't physically attracted to girls. The letters had been considerably upbeat after that.

Even though D.T. hadn't let anything out that would connect him with anybody, Ryuji had figured it out. Not from the letters but the way someone was acting around him. It had only taken a few months for Ryuji to guess, but with each passing letter, and every time a certain someone made eye contact with him, Ryuji was sure. Now he was just waiting for D.T. to want to reveal it himself.

Ryuji had already fallen in love with him, and he couldn't wait until D.T.- no, he was no longer D.T.- he couldn't wait until Rin was ready.

Some would scoff at falling in love from letters, but what that first letter had said was true, something was pulling them closer together. And they had gotten closer when they were together during school, and lunch, and any other time that Ryuji could spend with him. Ryuji had made it his mission to spend every moment possible with Rin, hoping that he'd push him to confess that much sooner.

He didn't think that he would be able to control himself much longer if Rin didn't confess soon. Every blush that Ryuji caused on Rin's face was driving him insane. He was just so yummy, Ryuji wanted Rin, and he wanted him bad.

With a frustrated sigh, he checked the spot that they left the letters for each other at and found another waiting for him. With a smile, he picked it up, opened it and felt his heart stop.

The words that Ryuji had been waiting for were finally in front of him.

* * *

Ryuji,

I want to show you who I am. Meet me today at 9:00 at the fountain.

Don`t be late, please...

D.T., your soon to be revealed Secret Admirer

* * *

The smile broke across Ryuji's face, and his heart gave a little skip at the thought of having Rin to himself.

It was time.

Rin was finally his.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it!


End file.
